Truth
by Fukai Tsumi
Summary: [NOTICE: Important announcement on my Author's Page] Gundam Wing Weiss Kreuz crossover. Set after Endless Waltz and Aya's kidnapping. Weiss gets some help when dealing with Esset. Prelude and Chapter One up
1. Prelude: Ame

**_Truth_**

Disclaimer: No! I won't say it!

Aya & Heero: *death glare*

Tsumi: ..........................fine. I don't own. Satisfied.

Heero: Hn.

Tsumi: Hello faithful readers! I honestly didn't think that the next fic I would put up would be another crossover. *sigh* Oh well. This fic kinda melds the GW universe and the WK universe together (like Daemonchan's fic 'White War'-Go read that one! ^-^) and it takes place in the year AC 198 (three years after the war between Earth and the Space Colonies for GW) and before Aya-chan's kidnapping (in the WK universe). The fic is inspired by 'Truth' which is Omi-san's image song. (sad too T_T) Well, enough of my ramblings.

Onto the fic!

  
  


Prelude: Ame

Imagine, if you will, a world years into the future. Such things like space colonies and giant mobile suits exist, as well as things that our imaginations could only come up with. But there are similarities between our worlds, like tyranny, oppression, revolution, and war. It is in this world that five warriors, too young to be men but have seen too much to be boys, fought a war that they weren't even expected to live through half of. It has been three years since that war, and since a young girl named Mariemaia tried to overthrow the peaceful world (but that's another story) but since that time, the five have gone their separate ways, each trying to find their own way to fit back into society.

Now, let us imagine a world much similar to our own, because it very well could be ours. In this world, evil lurks in the shadows, consumed in their own little world of greed. It is in this world that there are four vigilantes who put a stop to such evils, simply to maintain a somewhat peaceful world. Each, like the five warriors, had given their blood, sweat, tears and innocence to end corruption in the world, even killing their employer's brother to ensure that others would not have to live in fear. Now, that their ultimate evil has been eliminated, the group have disbanded, each also trying to find their own way to fit back into society.

Would you believe that these two worlds were the same?

Yes, you heard me, these two worlds are the same, but they follow two very different groups of people. The first group, the five warriors, better known as the Gundam Pilots, all believe that their role in war is over, as do the four vigilantes, better known as the assassin group Weiß, but a chain of events catapulted them back into a hidden war that they didn't want to be part of.

And when that day came, it was raining.

  
  
  
  



	2. Searching

**_Truth_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, but I do own a pack of gum. *holds gum closer* You can't have any of it. It's mine!

Tsumi: Da da da da! Chapter one finally done. Don't expect this fic to be too long; it's a pain in the ass and more to write.

Onto the Fic!

Chapter One: Searching

Chang Wufei frowned lightly as he looked over the papers laid out on his desk. A string of terrorist-like activities had plagued Tokyo for a while now, the most recent, a string of kidnapping involving young women.

The Chinese youth ran a hand over his tired eyes. each reported kidnapping had infuriated him and his sense of honor, but none more so than the kidnapping of a comatose girl out of her hospital bed. Wufei flipped through the papers until he came to the information of said girl. Fujimiya Aya . . .

'Disgraceful.' He thought as he read over the information about her. 'Father, mother and older brother, Ran, all killed in a bombing two years back. Has been in a comatose state since then. Who would sink so low as to kidnap someone like her? . . .'

He made a growl deep in his throat. It was his job as a Preventer to . . . prevent these sorts of things from happening! But, at the moment, he was completely powerless to do anything.

And it was very difficult for the former Gundam Pilot to admit he was powerless.

With a frustrated sigh, he sat down heavily into his chair and leaned his head onto his hands, taking a few deep breaths and clearing his mind. Getting upset would not solve anything and time was critical. He needed to find the people behind these crimes and have justice placed on them.

And then it clicked. Who better to search and find the needed information than him? He opened up a new email and went through his contacts until he came to the one he was looking for.

Quatre Raberba Winner

*********

Unknown to Wufei, another had also been searching for the people behind these incidents. but he was not looking to bring them to justice.

He was going to kill them.

Ninmu ryoukai

The perfect soldier, known as Heero Yuy, gave his trademark death glare at the computer screen. Through all of his diligent searching, all he managed to come up with was three German words.

Weiß

Schwartz

Schreient

It didn't make sense. The only other clue he uncovered was a list of code names with the words Weiß and Schreient. 

Abyssinian

Balinese

Bombay

Siberian

Hell

Schon

Tot

Neu

Secret organizations? Assassin groups? Anything was possible. With another sigh, Heero saved the information he had collected and turned off his laptop, deciding sleep would be his best option, for now at least.


End file.
